Hennington
Hennington is one of the neighbourhoods of the city of Nayr in the Dzentar district. The land here was reclaimed in 19th century and it was incorporated into the city in 1863. History At the time of the formation of the city modern-day Hennington was a part of the Akivann Lake. This part of the lake was shallow and not suited for ship travel which caused many accidents of ships running aground. The first plans to reclaim the area were made in late 16th century. The first actions were made in 1821, however, when the mayor announceed the land here would be reclaimed from the lake. This began in 1822 and was finished in 1837. After the land was reclaimed, a bridge was being built to connect both shores of the Påtyset river. King's Bridge was then connected not only to Lįkke Rosch, but a new road was built around the city to decrease the time necessary to get across the river by not going through the city itself. To the south of the bridge Gustaf Stefan Porcelain factory was built, around which another small settlement was formed by it's employees. Due to the abundance of clay in the northern Chaindler Peninsula the new buildings were made of brick thus somewhat contrasting with the buildings in the other parts of the town whose walls were plastered. After a fire broke out in the factory in 1906, it was abandoned and the workers were rendered unemployed. Slowly the neighbourhood grew abandoned, too. Only the poorest people lived in this underdeveloped environment. During the occupation by Nazi Germany the inhabitants of this neighbourhood were evicted by the authorities. On the coast they built the Prachtenbastion, and it became a military area. The buildings were abandoned again after the end of the Nazi occupation. After World War II the area saw no developments. It was guarded by only a handful of watchmen and there was a sporadic trespassing of homeless people using the empty buildings. In October 1, 1960 the inhabitants of the surrounding neighbourhood broke down the fence and proclaimed the founding of Bastion Republic. The spirit of Bastion Republic quickly developed into one of the hippie movement, the squatter movement, collectivism and anarchism. At the same time the neighbourhood acquaired a lot of artists who were unable to afford housing in other neighbourhoods. It was slowly becoming the dynamic neighbourhood it is now. In 1991 a lot changed. The government began police raids to limit the drug use and develop the area. In 1993 a number of buildings in the northern Hennington were demolished to give place to a supermarket. This caused many protests among the society of the Bastion Republic. Then-premier of Wrangen mentioned in an interview: "The bastion has failed." In 1994 Bastion Republic declared it's simbols and it's own constitution as an answer. A number of armed conflicts had escalated there between the government officials and the citizens of the Bastion Republic. In August 10, 1994 the government carried out blitzkrieg against the Bastion Republic. At this point it had gained full control over the "disobedient province". After external pressure on the government for not respecting the democratic rights of the citizens of the Bastion Republic who were at the same time the citizens of Wrangen the government agreed to go for a compromise. The solution was finally announced in December 29, 1994. The Bastion Republic still retained most of it's rights but drug use and gay marriage. Since 1995 Bastion Gay Pride occurs annually as a symbol of independence, rebirth and the need for more rights. In 2002 Wrangel sexual minorities were given full rights. The activists from Bastion Republic have managed to finally fully legalise cannabis in July 1, 2014. Hennington has now become the bustling cultural heart of the city. It is generally viewed as a hipster neighbourhood. Since 1990s Hennington has witnessed the so-called "rebirth". Many art galleries and antique stores have been opened in Hennington as well as: * Project 7 (2003); * National Library of Wrangen (2010); * Alpha supermarket (2011); * Renovation of the porcelain factory (2013); * And more. Notable people * Vilem Stefan (1862—1931) — Inheritor of the Gustaf Stefan Porcelain Factory, premier of Wrangen * Ahmed Bin Karim (1899—1968) — Artist, founder of Bastion Republic * Mikail Harrissen (1937—2009) — Architect * Erika Kleftt (1973) — Political rights activist; Deputy of Subblar (2004—2009) * Andre Kols (1987) — Singer (AM3N) * Aya Rutt (1990) — Violinist * Eli Kristopf (1991) — Actress Category:Neighbourhoods of Nayr Category:Nayr